


【康60丹/康丹】凡俗之爱

by Cell_Undefined



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cell_Undefined/pseuds/Cell_Undefined
Summary: 人类AU短篇，康丹分手前提的康60丹情节十分狗血，慎点





	【康60丹/康丹】凡俗之爱

**Author's Note:**

> 人类AU短篇，康丹分手前提的康60丹  
> 情节十分狗血，慎点

*

在上床的第五天，我向哥哥的前男友求婚了。

他叫丹尼尔，我们在康纳婚礼前的派对上认识，当晚就滚上了床。

丹尼尔当时喝得很高，简直像烂泥一样瘫在角落里，白色的衬衫上满是各种颜色的酒渍，他半睁着一双蓝眼睛，词句不清地咬着舌头呓语。这太常见了，而且康纳从未向我提到过丹尼尔，我也不想管任何闲事，只想早点结束这个该死的单身派对——我是康斯坦丁，对，康斯坦丁。我讨厌不停地被一群上来就勾肩搭背的蠢货弄错，还要礼貌地解释我不是康纳，我的耐心已经到了极限。

与只能在小地方当警察混日子的哥哥不同，我还有重要的工作，返回纽约的航班两个小时之后就要起飞。在酒吧门口我又看到了那个有着纯金发色的漂亮男人，他被架着他的人揽住了腰，那人放肆地用手揉捏着他的屁股，他却只能用仅有的力气徒劳地反抗挣扎。

我说过，我不想多管闲事，这种事每天都在发生。可是他抬头用那浅颜色的眸子求助般看向我，薄薄的嘴唇张合着说不出话，睫毛上沾满了泪水——当那个自称是丹尼尔同伴的人叫嚣着让我滚开，我照着他的下巴直接给了这小兔崽子一拳。

这家伙马上昏死了过去，省了许多泥带水的互殴。我在大街对面找了一家旅馆将丹尼尔安置下来，在浴缸的热水里随便涮了涮卷浴巾里丢到床上。我发誓，我没有什么做好事的兴趣，每次断片儿我的混蛋同事们也是这么给我善后的。

就这样叮铃咣啷地耗了十多分钟，我刚准备开门走人，他就哐地摔下了床。正当我想把他扶回去的时候，他伸出手紧紧抱住了我，将脸埋在我颈边，双肩一抽一抽的——他在哭，他求我不要走，他没征询过我的任何意见就往我的唇上凑，天哪，他当时什么衣服都没有穿，未干的水渍印在我的衬衫和裤子上，他扯掉我的领带，利索地把我扒了个一干二净。那双漂亮的浅蓝色眼睛水汽迷蒙地看着我，他的皮肤干燥而温暖，他分开腿坐在我身上向我求欢，在被进入的刹那，他蹙着眉毛仰头呜咽的样子真他妈该死的性感。

我从来没有和男性做过，又热又紧的肠壁搞得我不到三分钟就缴械了，他居然还在笑！我把他摁在床上操了个透，操到他哭泣求饶，操到他什么都射不出来颤着双腿失禁。我像着了魔似的和他做了一晚上，累得跟一口气犁了三英亩地的牛一样，趴在他胸口直接睡了过去。

第二天醒来的时候已经过了中午，来打扫房间的服务员叮叮地按着门铃。丹尼尔早已离开，我卷着被单踉跄着走下床，公文包里的贵重物品和文件都还在。我掏出放在衣服里的手机，上司阿曼妲昨晚打爆了我的电话。终于，她在早上六点发来邮件，通知我今天不用回公司了，以后也是。

——我被炒了。

我揉着一头乱发坐在床边发呆，被冷飕飕的空调冻得一个机灵，我冲进浴室打开花洒，扑面而来的热水让脑子清醒了许多。我靠在瓷砖墙面上，开始思考如何体面地跳槽到另一家公司。

与没有出息的哥哥不同，我并不担心怎样在大城市里生存下去，从小到大我都是让家人省心又骄傲的孩子。我擅长一脸真诚地撒谎，让客户们高高兴兴地给我涨业绩，并且变成走哪到哪的人脉。在历任老板们的眼里，我比印钞机还能干，阿曼妲炒掉我是她的损失，她一定会后悔的。

托朋友介绍，我在飞回纽约的第一天，就又有了份薪水可观的工作。我将一些常用物品搬到自己的办公室，老板告诉我他下午要见重要的客户，他的助理一会儿就过来，代他介绍公司的各种事项。

在等待期间，我翻看了上一任留下来的交接材料，才发现自己对这家教育公司在做的事情一点都没兴趣。趁着办公椅还没有坐热，我打开手机，在社交圈子里翻来覆去地找合适的地方再次跳槽。

我确实找到了更好的地方，这个职位简直就是为我量身定做，但在助理开门的瞬间，我不得不改变了想法。

助理有着与那晚让我丢掉工作的金发男人一模一样的身高，一模一样的脸，唯一不同的是他在公司操着一口纯正的伦敦腔。他慢条斯理地跟我介绍着这，介绍着那，还问我是否还有什么问题，我摁耐着自己，急切地等着他谈到我们的事情，可他却像没认出来我一样——我憋得简直都快爆炸了。

最终我还是忍不住提到在底特律的那一晚，说了各种各样的细节希望他能想起来，可是他的目光就像在看着个不知道从哪里冒出来的白痴。那一刻我觉得自己仿佛一个一次性的震动棒，这个残忍的男人将我的心泡进液氮，然后再拿出来一锤子敲得稀碎。

我万念俱灰地走开了，走开又被叫住，连被抛弃的复杂情绪都还没有酝酿好，就被告知认错了人。助理赛门告诉我，他的孪生哥哥丹尼尔也刚从底特律回来，不知道因为什么事一直把自己关在私人公寓里，谁都不愿意见。

在遇到丹尼尔那天，我其实心里已经有了猜测。他不会无缘无故地在康纳的单身派对上躲进角落喝闷酒，不会无缘无故地在酒吧门口单单向我求助。即使康纳从未提及过他有一位同性恋人，我也能从丹尼尔叫床时说的胡话里推测出个大概——他把我和康纳弄错了。

我恳请赛门带我去见他，他起初拒绝了我，却在次日打来电话，让我去劝劝断绝和外界一切联系的丹尼尔。我穿上了自己最好的一套衣服，在镜子前反复调整出最适合的表情与肢体动作，练习着各种可能让丹尼尔搭理我的说辞，直到时间不再允许。

在与谈判有关的事情上我一向自信，再难搞的客户我也能眉头都不皱一下地摆平，然而去丹尼尔家的路上我的心却砰砰狂跳，紧张得像个没见过世面的青少年。按门铃的时候我的手心都是汗，舌头也像僵住了一样，如同一片插在口腔里的多余零件。

丹尼尔从猫眼里看到了我，他转过身用背部抵着门，弄出了不小的动静。当我还清醒的时候，可能早就预见到自己站在门口手足无措的蠢样，将要讲的所有话简练地写成了一张可以从门缝里塞进去的字条。我告诉丹尼尔，我是康纳在纽约工作的孪生弟弟康斯坦丁，那天把他带到宾馆安置的人是我。我回到纽约，机缘巧和他的弟弟赛门成为同事，这才又有了和他见面的机会。

字条塞进去之后，里面就再没有什么动静。我也不知道自己在门前呆站了多久，那个黑洞洞的猫眼就在我面前盯着我，搞得我连手表都不敢看一下。直到他打开门，我才终于从这被拉伸得极度变形的时间里得到了解脱。

丹尼尔与我对视着，问我准备站到什么时候。

我还没来得及回答，就被扯着手臂带进了开着暖气的屋里。他问我来找他干什么，我在脑海里扫了一遍精心准备的体面说辞，竟都觉得做作而虚假——是啊，我来干什么？

我看着他的脸，我想亲吻他，我想触碰他，我想将他抱进怀里，我想像在那天夜里一样与他共赴巫山。可是我又害怕，我害怕他厌恶我，推开我，赶走我，因为康纳的缘故不接受我。

我说我不知道我为什么过来找他，可是如果我不这样做，我一定会后悔。

我捧起他的脸吻了上去。

我做好了鼻梁骨被一拳打碎的准备，试探地啄着他的唇。丹尼尔并没有拒绝，他伸手摁住我的后脑勺，意外地主动索求着更多。我们跌跌撞撞地从客厅拥吻到卧房，唇齿不讲章法地纠缠，意识因缺氧而变得更加混乱。

被我放开的丹尼尔像濒死的鱼一般喘息着，他的双臂搭在床头，光裸的双腿夹着我的腰，敞开的衬衫露出雕塑般美丽的身体。

“做吧。”

他对我说。

“我现在就要你。”

夜风吹过窗台，银白色的月光洒进房间，在墙面上投出我和丹尼尔的照影。汗水从他的发梢上滴下，砸落在我的胸膛。我抬头看向他，他的眼神里震颤着许多情欲以外的东西，一点也不像在看着一夜情的对象——我不知道他此时是不是将我当作了康纳。

我掐着他的腰叫他的名字，叫了很多遍，可他的嘴唇动了动，并没有回应我，只有两行泪水随着睫毛的上下颤动缓缓从眼眶里滚落下来。丹尼尔的双手欲盖弥彰地勾住我的颈后，发梢上的汗水向后甩到空中，我吻在了他的喉结上，将他的眼泪尽数舔舐。

康纳能做到的，我可以做到。

康纳做不到的，我也可以。

——我想证明给他看。

第二天醒来的时候，丹尼尔还趴在我身边睡着。我偷偷穿好衣服溜进厨房，心想着只要他能往冰箱里塞吃的就不错了。当我打开灯，整洁发亮的厨房和一冰箱的食材怼到我面前的时候，我不得不承认我才是不懂生活的白痴。

一番折腾后，我收拾好厨房，战战兢兢地将做好的食物摆盘端到餐桌上。正当我走进卧室想吻醒丹尼尔的时候，发现他已穿好衣服，低头侍弄着在窗台上的几株花草。纱纺的白色窗帘对称拉开，阳光从窗外漫进来，丹尼尔站在其中，回头看向我，笑着说了句早安。

我晃神了好久，心里只想着他是上天送给我的天使吧？

丹尼尔在小型放音器上挑了一首轻缓放松的音乐，然后我们开始用早餐。我一边动着刀叉一边偷偷看他，希望他不会觉得我做的菜太过难吃。我飞快地转动脑筋找着各种有趣的话题，谈到今天是休息日，我便询问他是否愿意去外面逛逛。丹尼尔想了一会儿，告诉我他想去游乐园。

我已经记不清自己上次去游乐园是多少岁，如果不是为了陪父母和哥哥，当时在叛逆期的我绝对不会踏进那种地方一步。因为在那碰到了喜欢让我难堪的长舌同学，我任性地和家人闹得不欢而散，后来，家人也再没提过去游乐园玩的事情。

我一直十分后悔，至今我都没有机会向他们弥补这个遗憾。

丹尼尔的眼神里充满期待，我将对游乐园的复杂情绪全部掩藏到了心底，告诉他游乐园给自己小时候带来了不少美好回忆，我也正想着去那逛逛。

我们像相处了很长时间的情侣一样牵着手检票进园，互相给对方套动物耳朵的头饰，喝着同一杯加大号的冰汽水，在游乐园里玩疯了一般到处跑。进鬼屋后我们全程轮流挂在对方身上，丹尼尔恶作剧地拽着我上过山车，结果在过山车快照上尖叫到模糊的还是他。下午我们在西部小镇区遇到了一个走失的小女孩，送到游乐园广播站后，她还是一直在哭。丹尼尔用极轻柔的语调安慰着她，将我们的动物头饰摘下来送给她当玩具，我不知道该做什么好，只好去买了一杯小孩子都喜欢的热可可送给她。那个小女孩的粗心父母很快就到了，他们匆匆道谢，领着小女孩就要走，看向我们的目光一点也不像是在看好心人——就因为我们是同性恋人吗？我有些生气，还在跟小女孩道别的丹尼尔扯住我的衣角，让我不要发作。

将近日落的时候，我们买了两份三明治，懒洋洋地躺在中心花园的长椅上喂鸽子。周末的晚上据说各区还会有花车游行，可是我们都走不动了，只想坐在这等着看烟花。

我们一搭没一搭地聊着，鸽子咕咕咕地在我们脚边走来走去。

丹尼尔说早餐正好合他口味，我说如果他喜欢的话，我可以每天都变着花样给他做早餐。丹尼尔没有回答我，他低下头，掰了些碎面包，喂给远处争不到食的鸽子。

我无聊地发了会儿呆，转头问他康纳有没有带他去过游乐园。他望着前方愣了一会儿，有些怅然地摇了摇头。他说康纳说过要带他去的，而且康纳也从来没有忘记过这个约定。因为底特律居高不下的犯罪率，身为警察的康纳一直没有什么时间陪他。康纳一再食言，在最后一次准备去游乐园的时候又在检票口抛下丹尼尔一人——可是那次他冒着生命危险去跟歹徒谈判，救下了十多个人的命，他不怪他。

丹尼尔又讲了许多他和康纳在一起时的故事，包括他们怎么在底特律认识的，康纳是怎样淋着雨对他表白，每年的圣诞节都是怎么过的，他们是如何开始争吵，最后又是如何分开的。他平静地回忆着从前，说到有趣的事情我们会一齐大笑出声，几只鸽子都被我们吓得扑楞着翅膀飞走了。他绘声绘色地讲着我哥做过的那些浪漫事和蠢事，到最后声音还是忍不住哽咽起来。

我将忍声流泪的丹尼尔搂进怀里，他靠在我肩上抽泣着，我无法与他共情，却又想多为他分担一些痛苦。老实说，我没经历过什么刻骨铭心的爱情，大学毕业后交往过的女友总是风情而老练，她们一边说着爱我一边把我亲得意乱神迷，却几乎都在和我玩把戏——在遇到丹尼尔之前，我一直以为我就会这样当一辈子的单身汉。

他没有保留地将自己的过去向我坦白，我心里真的好高兴。我用手拭去丹尼尔的眼泪，告诉他生活早晚会有新的开始，我知道我的爱无法替代哥哥曾经给过他的爱，可是，我已经无可救药地爱上了他。我想知道丹尼尔对我的心意，我想在他身边留下，我想陪着他一起将崩塌的感情世界重新建立起来，并一起幸福地度过余生。

我向他求婚了。

四处烟花盛放，照亮了沉闷的夜空。丹尼尔睁大了双眼看向我，玻璃般透明的纯蓝眸子被漫天花火映照得亮晶晶的。他抿着颤抖的嘴唇，像是又要哭出来一样——他说他愿意。

有一刻我的脑海里一片空白，回过神来的时候我已经高兴疯了，我满眼泪花，抱着丹尼尔一个劲儿地亲他。我像个冒失的小伙子一样补上单膝下跪，取下胸口的圆环衣饰代替戒指套在他手上。我亲吻着他的指尖，他的手背，发誓我会一辈子爱他。

那一晚我真是全世界最幸福的人，谁都比不了。

次日我们去买了真正的结婚戒指，穿着一身便装就跑到了市政厅登记结婚。我们在曼哈顿置了一处新家，并邀请在纽约的亲朋好友来这参加我们的婚礼。

办完婚礼后全业界的人都知道了我是gay，竞争对手也开始暗地里拿这点捏造事实，企图抹黑我的业绩——不过这没有什么大不了的，反正这些没脑子的庸才最终的归宿都是垃圾桶，随他们说去吧。

我并没有将这一切告诉在底特律老家的哥哥和父母。在拉斯维加斯度完蜜月后，丹尼尔告诉我他想回底特律看看。我们以朋友的身份在父母那住了几天，哥哥结婚之后就搬到了新家，周末偶尔会来看望他们。我试着和父母交流过，告诉他们我有一位非常要好的朋友爱上了同性，母亲劝我不要再和这个人来往，当过军官的父亲则暴跳如雷，质问我是不是和他搞上了，质问我这个人是不是丹尼尔，并且抓起墙上挂着的猎枪就要闯进丹尼尔的房间。

我只能大声否认。

丹尼尔就在我身后的房间里，我还是可耻地开始了表演。我告诉他们我现在有稳定交往的女朋友，却被要求拿出亲密照片给他们看。我装作很生气的样子向他们吼道，他妈的他们的脑子到底出了什么毛病？我对男人没有兴趣，丹尼尔也是，他们无缘无故地把我和他当成靠吸男人老二才能过活下去的同性恋，这让我觉得十分恶心。

我把话说得非常难听，不知哪来的胆夺过父亲心爱的猎枪，卸掉弹夹便往膝盖上一掰。于是，我被缓过神来的父亲揍了个半死，自我厌恶感让我连还手的力气都没有，在被照面打了一拳之后直接失去了意识。昏迷前，我依稀听到了丹尼尔在叫我的名字，然后就什么都不知道了——

我是被痛醒的。

睁开眼后，我看到丹尼尔一边吹气一边给我脸颊上的伤口擦药，我想抬手触碰他，却发现我的哥哥也站在房间里。康纳穿着警局制服，告诉我他是被母亲叫回家收拾残局的，要是再晚回来那么几分钟，我就要被父亲打死了。康纳看向我们，像是什么都已经明白了一样，他让我好好休息，回头短暂地看了一眼丹尼尔便离开了房间。

丹尼尔专心致志地给我擦着药，对此毫无察觉。我握住他上药的手，告诉他我不想在底特律待了，我今晚就想回纽约。

这个要求很任性，丹尼尔还有很多在底特律的朋友没见，很多怀念的地方没去，我却就这样让他放弃此前的所有安排，刚说完我就后悔了。或许，我就不该让他见我的父母，见我的哥哥，在外面随便找个旅馆下榻都好，今天也就不会发生这么多破事儿。

——总之，在底特律我什么事都干不好，这个地方总是让我失控。

丹尼尔答应了我的无理要求，这令我更加愧疚。他礼貌地向唯一还能说上话的母亲道别后，一个人收拾了两个房间的行李，连夜扛着我这个走路都困难的伤号飞回了纽约。

回到纽约后，失序的一切仿佛都回到了正轨，所有事物都是我熟悉的，在可控范围之内的，在纽约我连睡觉都踏实了许多。躺在床上不能走动的那几天，丹尼尔为我换药，为我下厨，他调养好了我反复无常的胃，甚至还把我喂胖了几斤。我的伤好得也很快，但是直到婚假结束，我的脸上还是有一块医用棉不争气地贴着。

在公司的休息时间，赛门半开玩笑地问我是否还受得了他哥哥的脾气，我听不懂他在说什么，疑惑地问他为何这样说。他指了指我脸上的医用棉，一副担心我被家暴的样子。我简单交代了这个伤口的来历，表示这都是我自找的，并且如果没有丹尼尔的精心照料，我根本好不了这么快。

“他给你上药的时候，就没有情绪化地责怪你？”

“没有。”

“你们认识以来，他难道没有对你发过一丁点脾气？”

“没有。”

“他——”

“……我们真的在讨论同一个丹尼尔吗？”

赛门告诉我，照我这样说，丹尼尔这段时间真的变了许多——毕竟，我看起来并不像一个完美到让另一半没有任何意见的男人。我好奇地询问他从前的丹尼尔是什么样的，赛门说，他哥本质上是个善良温柔的人，就是有点儿小脾气，上次惹官司就是因为把要裁掉他的老板从三楼窗户里扔了出去。

我的笑容僵在脸上，赛门不以为意，继续轻描淡写地带过哥哥在青少年时期干过的大事。

我求他不要再往下说了。

下班回家的路上，我一直在想着赛门所描述的丹尼尔，但是打开家门，看到我的天使换下正装外套，正系着围裙在厨房烹饪日料，困扰了我一下午的午间对话瞬间被我放下了——那个赶他走的上司就是个混蛋，丹尼尔把他从三楼扔下去怎么了？要是换作我，我直接把他从天台扔下去，他活该。

我将赛门说的那些话忘得一干二净，悄悄从身后揽住丹尼尔，专挑敏感的颈侧和耳后吻下去，却被他向后伸手掐了一下腰，让我不要在厨房搞事。我只得松开他，在一旁当起了打下手的学徒，学着他的样子将寿司握好，放在专门准备的陶瓷釉下彩浅盘上。丹尼尔同意我在开饭前先偷吃几个，可我不太熟练用东方人的筷子，上来就夹碎了丹尼尔捏的寿司，饭粒零零散散地散在酱油碟里。

丹尼尔并没有把我从厨房里扔出去，他换了一碟新的酱油，并捏了一个更紧的鱼生饭团。我担心重蹈覆辙，半天不敢下筷子，丹尼尔无奈地自己动手夹寿司喂到我嘴里，问我味道如何。

作为回答，我亲了他一下。

看着他用两指轻触了一下自己的嘴唇，思维以可见速度宕机，我最终还是没有憋住笑声。他推着我的肩膀一路走到餐桌前，将我摁到座位上，让我别再来厨房捣乱，我只好悄悄看着他忙这忙那，像个霓虹金一样老老实实地端坐在座位上等着开饭。

丹尼尔很快就将晚餐摆上了饭桌，除了丰盛的寿司盘，还有味增汤和热气腾腾的寿喜锅。我给他倒上配菜的日本酒，顺口询问了一句他什么时候学的料理，丹尼尔顿了一下，回答我是在很早以前。

餐后我们把碗筷交给自动洗碗机，各自忙起了工作。丹尼尔的新上司交给他许多任务，他一直忙到快凌晨三点才上床睡觉。睡前我迷迷糊糊地告诉他明天我要给他做广东菜，他转身关上床头灯，钻进被窝里多奖了我一个晚安吻。

与丹尼尔结婚后的生活并没有随着时间的推移而变平淡，他每天都会别出心裁地弄一些小惊喜，即使高强度的脑力工作已经几乎压榨光了他的所有精力。丹尼尔喝多了之后也会抱怨老板，大声说就是这个虐待狂让自己的发际线都开始提前后退，我搂着他，亲吻着他刘海与鬓角间的小三角，我当时大概也是喝多了，心里竟觉得这样也很可爱。

我在第三年辞了职，用攒下的积蓄开了一家自己的公司。我说服丹尼尔与我一起合伙经营，并且自己从他的上任东家挖走了好几票人才。刚起步的时候我几乎天天睡在公司里，无论怎样时间总是不够用。丹尼尔也索性放弃了可以比以前轻松许多的工作量，搬到公司协助我办公，陪着我将这段作息猝死的日子熬了过去。

公司逐渐在纽约站稳脚跟后，我带着勃勃的野心四处奔走，计划在全美建立更多分部。出差期间我顺路回了一趟底特律老家，自上次和父亲闹翻，我已经五年没有回家了——我有许多话想对他说，也有许多话想当面对母亲说，可是当我提着行李站在家门前的时候，我突然就失去了再走进去的勇气。

这是我曾经生活了十七年的地方，小时候父亲会让我骑在他的肩膀上带着我在花园里到处疯，母亲会给充气泳池放上水，还没放满康纳和我就会满身是泥地跳进去。父母还支了一个花架，让我们把小手工全都挂在上面，每当有风吹过，它们就会像风铃一样叮叮当当地碰撞——现在也全都不见了。花园已经变成了杂物堆，老旧的充气泳池被踩瘪塞进角落，哥哥在外组建了新的家庭，父母则每次见面都变得更加衰老。

时间真的很残忍，它总是把美好快乐的回忆筛走，留下让我痛苦矛盾的现实。

我一边走一边哭，我想给丹尼尔打电话，可我已经三十出头了，让心爱的人为我担心不是这个年龄段该做的事。我在计程车上语无伦次地打了一堆短讯给他，临发送又全选删除——天哪，我到底在胡思乱想些什么？我们结婚的时候发过誓要永远陪伴在彼此身边，我现在还像求婚那天一样爱他，他也同样十分爱我——所以这到底还有什么可担心的？看，连时间也奈何不了我们。

我想我可能是太累了，于是让计程车在旅馆停下，准备在底特律休息一天。进房间后我拉上窗帘倒头就睡，睡得天昏地暗，被饿醒的时候爬起来一摸床头柜的手表，才发现已经下午六点多了。

我在街边转了一圈，这边的餐厅看着门面就没有食欲。我走进一家超市准备买点熟肉和啤酒，却没想到在这里遇见了哥哥。

康纳在冷柜前拿着清单挑选东西，推车里堆着各种油盐酱醋和儿童食品。他的小女儿总是想挣开他的手去其他地方玩，康纳蹲下身来拿出一枚硬币哄着她，并没有注意到我。

——虽然还保留着玩硬币的小爱好，他确实已经像个慈爱稳重的父亲了。结婚后他渐渐从警局一线退下来，将重心放在了家庭上，母亲经常会将哥哥一家出去游玩的照片发给我，然后拐弯抹角地问什么时候才把女朋友带回来跟他们见面。

哥哥的妻子提着购物袋过来的时候，小女孩蹒跚着跑上前便撒起了娇。她放下手中的东西，将女儿抱在怀里，微笑着轻声细语地哄起孩子，看起来也是位温柔耐心的好母亲。

康纳低头亲了一下妻子和女儿，推着一车子东西继续逛超市。货架渐渐阻挡了我的视野，我停住脚步，放弃了上前打招呼的想法。

——不过说起来，这样一家三口的生活，好像也确实令人感到更加踏实。

我将后面几日的行程排得满满当当，提前两天回了纽约。一进门我就和丹尼尔黏在了一起，饭都没吃就开始在浴室里疯狂做爱。我们一直折腾到傍晚，搞得浴室里一团糟。

丹尼尔看起来累坏了，我们在放满热水的浴缸里懒洋洋地依靠着彼此，我侧过脸轻啄他的眉梢，他仰头捉住我的唇。

一番缱绻后，我告诉丹尼尔，我想和他领养一个孩子。

丹尼尔睁大眼睛，有些茫然无措地看向我，他问我为什么会有这种想法。我解释道我想和他有个更加完整的家庭，如果他不喜欢，我也不会坚持说服他。丹尼尔似乎有些心烦意乱，他否认自己讨厌小孩子，他重视我的感受，他只是担心如果出现一些问题，我们就会给那个没有家的孩子再次造成伤害。

当我追问他是什么问题的时候，他湿淋淋地从浴缸中站了起来，披上浴袍赤着脚走了出去。

我坐起身叫了一声丹尼尔，可是他一点儿也不愿意搭理我。我泡在水里对着墙面发懵，想不明白他到底在担心什么。

我在客厅沙发躺了一宿，第二天丹尼尔还是过来吻醒了我。他问我为什么不去卧房睡，是不是在生他的气，我说不是，我怕他见着我又因为昨天的事睡不好。他拍了一下我的头，让我以后别再睡客厅了，我笑着答应，凑上去亲丹尼尔，将这事翻了篇。

在我们结婚的第六年，丹尼尔突然喜欢上了玩枪。我当时觉得花草翻来覆去地侍弄久了，换一换兴趣也没什么奇怪的。他经常一个人跑去靶场练习射击，在那一待就是三五个小时。

我想着自己的枪法应该不比父亲和哥哥差，踌躇满志地提出要和他一起去打靶。我站在一旁看着丹尼尔作示范，他像黑帮片里的复仇男主角一样对着活动靶一顿扫射，枪枪命中要害，光视觉上就有种淋漓尽致的快感。在工作人员重新布置场地的空当，我看到丹尼尔一边出神一边将枪口顶在下巴上，我吓疯了，让他别乱来，他却笑着告诉我枪里根本没上子弹。

出靶场后，我们又去附近的枪支专卖店逛了逛。在猎枪专区，我转了很久也没能找到我曾经弄坏的那款，丹尼尔看出来了我的心思，但是并没说些什么。

那年圣诞节丹尼尔送了我一杆手工定制的欧洲雕刻猎枪，枪形庄重而结实，式样也和被毁掉的那一款十分相似。收到这份礼物的我不知道该说什么好，眼眶一热就紧紧抱住了他。丹尼尔轻轻推开我，告诉我这个假期是该回老家底特律看看了。

我连声答应着，又捧起他的脸亲了一下。

三天后我带着丹尼尔的礼物回到了老家。父亲见到我的时候正在门前铲雪，黏上雪花的头发和胡子近乎全白，松弛暗沉下来的皮肤被冻得红红的，从前宽厚结实的双手上也满是皱纹——他真的是比上次见面的时候老了很多。

我叫了他一声爸，我说我是康斯坦丁，我回来了。

他既没有表现出惊喜，也没有叫我滚蛋。直到我走进花园，踩在刚铲过雪的地面上，他才让我小心些别被滑倒。

母亲从窗台上看到了我，她飞快地跑下楼，拍着我身上的雪花将我带进屋，责备父亲也不告诉她一声我回来了。屋内的光线柔和而温暖，圣诞树上的五角星梦幻地闪烁着，树下还堆着两个礼物盒。我端着母亲为我泡的姜茶，有一肚子的话不知道该从何说起。我向他们道歉，我当时不应该像个小孩子一样跟他们发脾气，这七年我无数次经过底特律，一直想回来跟他们和好。我告诉他们我还建立了自己的公司，赚了很多很多钱，足够让他们在纽约住上更好的地方，这样我也可以从工作里抽更多的时间来陪伴他们。

父亲和母亲对视了一眼，说无论我成为什么样的人，在哪生活和谁生活，赚多少钱，他们都会为我骄傲，从小到大，一直都是。

我十分想把我和丹尼尔早已结婚的事情告诉他们，我想得到他们的祝福，可七年前他们对此的反应还是让我心有余悸。我将一件珍珠首饰送给母亲，将丹尼尔准备的礼物送给父亲。我问父亲是否对我损毁他的心爱之物感到失望，他却说我跟他年轻时一样横冲直撞，是个十分有种的人。

父母与我聊了一些在纽约的事情，又接着问起了上次见过面的朋友丹尼尔。我忍不住了，我告诉他们这杆猎枪就是他为我订购的，父母听到后，都凑上前追问我是不是那时就已经和丹尼尔在一起了。

我本想再次隐瞒，可他们实在是太了解我。母亲说，我们看彼此的眼神根本骗不了她。父亲也表示并不想因为这个原因失去我这个儿子，他也不介意再多一个儿子。

听到他们这样说，我高兴得几乎快要哭出来。我跟他们说了好多关于丹尼尔的事情，并好几次按掉了口袋里不合时宜开始振动的电话。正当父母让我一定要带丹尼尔回来见见他们的时候，家里的座机响了起来。

母亲拿起话筒，聊了几句后便让我接听——是被我嘱托去陪着丹尼尔的赛门打来的。他让我赶紧回纽约，丹尼尔出事了。他发现按门铃没人应，打电话没人接，扫脸进门后才发现，丹尼尔在家里注射药物自杀了。

丹尼尔甚至还留了遗书，他是真的准备去死。

信中他的表达近乎失控，他告诉我他是一个不配得到我的爱的人，我越爱他，他就越痛苦，我的爱令他不堪重负，每日每夜都被对自己的厌恶感折磨得发疯。他发誓他从来没有想要伤害我，可是因为我长着一张和康纳一模一样的脸，他仍不由自主地将过去未完成的一切全都寄托在了我身上——他无法再像爱康纳一样单纯热烈地爱着我。丹尼尔知道这对我不公平，于是他收敛自己的脾气，每天都在催眠自己爱的是康斯坦丁，尽他所能地扮演着一个完美的伴侣来补偿我，却在牵扯到领养问题的时候如梦方醒，他不爱我，所以更不可能和我拥有一个孩子。他假装什么都没有发生，又这样与我生活了一年——可是他实在受不了了，他真的好累，他的内心只想逃离我，他无处可去，他只能死。

在信的最后，丹尼尔希望我和父母的关系并没有受到他的影响，并让我再找一个真正爱我的人好好活下去，忘掉他给我带来的伤害。

我拿着丹尼尔留给我的信，恍惚地站在加护病房外。玻璃窗内的丹尼尔苍白而虚弱，插着氧气管安静地躺在病床上，药液无声地垂下，像在浇灌一株已经枯萎的植物。

当凝滞在脑中的血液再次开始流动的时候，我依然抱着一头乱发蜷缩在走廊的座椅上。用来解决问题的头脑突然变得愚蠢，变得大话连篇，它除了告诉我丹尼尔还活着，我要冷静，事情还有回旋的余地之外，它什么都做不了。

丹尼尔的身体逐渐恢复后，我拜托朋友请了全市最好的心理医生。经过一段时间的治疗，他的精神状态有所好转，却仍然没有放弃过要离开我的想法。

回家收拾行李时的丹尼尔不可理喻地平静，他什么表情都没有，带走一些常年随身的物品后便毫无留恋地扣上了行李箱。

我叫住丹尼尔，可是他根本不愿再和我说话。我追着他提起我们的过去，我慌了神，我请求他不要像个陌生人一样无视我，我请求他再看我一眼。

可是他没有，他拖着行李箱穿过客厅直接向外门走去。

我彻底疯了。

我上前揪住他的领子，大声质问他为什么要这样对我。我打架似的强行舌吻他，像个混蛋强奸犯一样把他摁在沙发上扯他的衣服。我重重地吻他，操他，我又气又难过，我想揍他，却又像最难堪的乞丐一样苦苦哀求他。

求你，别走，求你，别离开我，不要丢下我。

“对不起……”

什么，对不起？不，不是这样的……这不是我想要的——你为什么就不能再对我说一句“我爱你”？告诉我，丹尼尔，告诉我，你爱过我吗？还是，你从未爱过我？你为什么宁愿去死，宁愿用一辈子爱着将你抛弃的哥哥，也不愿意再花几年接受深爱着你的我？丹尼尔，你要一个人到哪里去，你要回底特律找康纳吗？他把所有的爱都给了他的妻子，给了他的女儿——他早就把你忘记了！丹尼尔，我不明白……你为什么一定就要离开我？

我抱着他，像抱着一团随时会消散的烟雾。他此刻的体温，他呼吸起伏的频率，他身体内的感觉，都是我再熟悉不过的样子——好像这只是一次再平常不过的做爱，我们还会一起去冲热水澡，然后裹着一张被子互相亲吻道晚安。我亲着他的头发，额头，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，我哭了，嘴角哆哆嗦嗦地抽动着，咸的苦的眼泪不停流进去。我哭得像个王八蛋一样，我说不出一句话，我的喉咙像被钢丝球卡住了，什么声都发不出来。

丹尼尔伸出手，将我搂进他怀里。以前他的怀抱总是能让我感到顿时安心，可是现在我能感受到他也很难过，是我这个残忍自私的混蛋在折磨他——这令我更加痛苦。

于是我最终还是让他走了。

他离开了一个自己并不爱的人，这是好事。

我消沉了一段时间，卖掉了公司，一个人搬到了希腊。趴在阳台上对着街角发呆的时候，我常常在想，丹尼尔到底有没有爱过我呢——哪怕是漫长时光里唯一的一瞬，我都心满意足。

如果他不爱我，他不会在自杀的时候都想着我。如果他不爱我，他不会在我强奸他的时候还伸出双手拥抱我。

他爱我，只是他并不知道，他一定是爱过我的。

不过现在这些都不重要了，都没有意义了。

他已经不在我身边了。

若干年后我又回到了纽约，曾经的朋友们为我举办了一场十分热闹的欢迎派对，庆祝我从人生的低潮中解脱。在老朋友们的帮助下，我的生活又回到了正轨。我将自己的全部精力都投入回工作，变本加厉地赚钱——我感到空虚，于是又开始混迹风月，频繁地更换各式各样的床伴。遇到金发碧眼的，遇到想搞真爱的，我付给他们想要的数目，甩开他们挽留的双手转头就走。

——赚钱，销金，纵欲，这让我感觉什么都没变过，我还是十多年前那个无事一身轻的单身汉。多少次午夜梦回，那个站在落满阳光的窗台前对我微笑的人，也仅仅只剩下一个模糊的影子。

我的生活不再与丹尼尔有任何联系。

可我也再没爱上过什么人。

 

 

END


End file.
